


Yearbook

by dalliancetreads



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Bathin......strong, Ta Moko, Trans Male Character, māori character drawn by a māori artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancetreads/pseuds/dalliancetreads
Summary: Trexel's school yearbook has a signed portrait of Bathin and a personalised message. T̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶T̶r̶e̶x̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶d̶.̶For the Stellar Fanma gift exchange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: Stellar Fanma - Round 1





	Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> My request was for Bathin smiling at the camera, which I was more than happy to draw. I hope you like it!


End file.
